


Now Give Us a Kiss

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Shakespeare in the Park [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background - Freeform, M/M, mixing of myth and Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The background of how Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard fell in love and what led up to the events of Why do you twist my words? </p>
<p>2nd in the Shakespeare in the Park series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Give Us a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the background that leads up to my story “Why Do You Twist My Words?”. The end of this was changed a bit after taking into account how Thor arrived on Earth in The Avengers. This leads directly to the events of Why Do You Twist My Words?

 

**Now Give Us a Kiss**

 

Thor ground his teeth at the sight of his brother’s smug look as he returned to Asgard. He was waiting by the Bifrost with Sif and the Warriors Three for Loki to return from Jotunheim where his frost giant mistress was giving him another child.

 

“So?” Volstagg asked, looking at Loki with eager eyes. “Is it another boy?”

 

Loki smirked and shook his head. “Nay. The child is a girl this time,” he said, shrugging his shoulder so that the infant in his arms could be revealed.

 

“You brought her here?” Sif hissed, stepping closer to look at the child. She couldn’t keep the reaction off her face as she looked at the half-whole/half-corpse child.

 

Loki looked troubled. “Laufey has decreed that there shall be no more mixing between Jotun and Asgardian. He attempted to kill Hella,” he said, indicating the child with his head. “Angurboda threw herself between the child and her king.” He was silent for a moment, staring at his child. “Angurboda is dead.”

 

Thor felt awful about the fact that he _didn’t_ feel bad about her death. He actually felt…relieved.

 

Heimdell suddenly spoke, reminding them he was there. “The Allfather will see you now.”

 

Loki and Thor exchanged looks and Thor, without prompting, took the baby from Loki’s arms and promised with a look that he would protect her.

 

Loki returned an hour later with the news that like two of his children, Hella would be banished from Asgard, despite the fact that she was only an infant. Odin was to escort her personally to Hiffelheim. The Allfather would bestow powers on the girl, giving her reign of the realm that she was being banished to. That night, Thor held Loki as he cried himself to sleep in Thor’s bed. Out of respect for his brother’s pain, Thor waited before beginning his plan to seduce Loki.

 

A decade on Asgard passed before Thor felt it safe to attempt to bring his brother into his bed as a lover. Thor visited the royal weapon-smith and commissioned a new set of throwing daggers for Loki as a courting gift. When they were ready, he formally presented them to the younger god.

 

Loki had been floored when he was given a courting gift by his brother. He truly had had no idea that his brother saw him in that way. Though, thinking back, he really should have. Thor had not been as discreet about his distaste for Loki’s dalliances as he thought.

 

Thor managed to truly prove to Loki that he wished to be with Loki forever when he had sneaked the two of them onto the island where Fenrir was chained and stayed with Loki while he visited with his son.

 

The two were scolded like children when they returned, but Thor thought it worth it when he saw the look on Loki’s face when they were alone. That night was the first time they made love. Their courtship lasted around fifty Earth years, which was not unusual for an Asgardian courtship, especially if it included two princes of the realm.

 

What finally spurred them into asking their mother for permission to marry was the news that Loki was pregnant with their child. And Thor made it no secret that if Odin should attempt and banish _this_ child of Loki’s, Thor and Loki would follow and Odin would never see them again.

 

While Frigga hadn’t appreciated the threat, she also understood that her husband could push Loki only so far before their son would rebel. So she granted them the permission to marry, being the first to wish them well. They married in a quiet ceremony, just family and friends, not because they were ashamed of each other but because they wanted to just focus on their love for each other.

 

When the child, a boy, was born; there was much rejoicing among the people of Asgard for the heir of Thor and Loki. The feasting lasted a month and if anyone noticed that neither Thor or Loki attended, who was going to blame them? Anyone who had ever had children knew what it was like to be completely fascinated by your child.

 

They had named the boy Modi and both resolved to teach him all they knew.

 

Eventually, the time for Odin to name an heir came and Thor was chosen. Modi, as attuned to his mother’s moods as he was, knew that Loki wasn’t as happy for his father as Loki might act. Then finally, the day of Thor’s ascension arrived and Loki hugged his son and left him with his tutor before going to meet his brother.

 

If Thor had known what was to happen, he would have spent the morning with his son and husband rather than feel up one of the chambermaids.

 

When Thor joined Loki in the hall outside the throne room, he had no idea that Loki had seen Thor with the maid. Loki was good at covering up the hurt he felt whenever he caught his brother in the act. Especially because he had willingly given up seeking a new lover when he married Thor, but it was obvious that his brother hadn’t considered giving him the same courtesy.

 

After the frost giant invasion, Thor and Loki hurried to Modi’s room to check on their son before meeting Odin in the vault. Modi was waiting for them in the dining hall; accompanied as always by his faithful guard. Once Thor had been named Odin’s heir, it was decided that _his_ heir should be protected at all times. He watched with wide eyes as his father roared with rage and overturned the banquet table. He was going to go comfort his father when his mother walked out from behind a pillar.

 

“It is unwise to be in my company right now brother.” Loki sat next to Thor on the raised edge of the room. “This was to be my day of triumph.”

 

“It’ll come,” Loki said calmly. “In time.”

 

“What’s this?” Vostagg asked, seeing the overturned table as he came into the room with Sif, Hogun, and Fandral.

 

Loki ignored the others and continued speaking quietly to his husband. “If it’s any consolation, I think you’re right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defenses once, who’s to say they won’t try again. Next time with an army.”

 

“Exactly!” Thor replied.

 

“There’s nothing you can do without defying Father.” Thor looked at Loki, who began protesting immediately. “No! No, no, no, no, no I know that look.”

 

“That’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders,” Thor insisted.

 

“Thor, it’s madness.”

 

“Madness?” Vostagg asked from where he was assembling a plate of food from the overturned table. “What sort of madness?”

 

“We’re going to Jotunheim,” Thor announced, causing Modi’s eyes to widen.

 

“What?” Volstagg scoffed.

 

“This isn’t like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim!” Fandral protested.

 

“My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket. We would just be looking for answers,” Thor explained, missing Loki’s expressions.

 

“It is forbidden!” Sif snapped.

 

Thor laughed. “My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?”

 

“Modi knew that his father had won before he even made it through his friends. However, Modi couldn’t help the small snort when Sif shut his father down when he tried to take credit for her becoming a warrior. He didn’t notice Loki’s eyes darting to his hiding spot. Modi was waiting in his parent’s preferred common room when they returned from battle. The first thing he noticed was the haunted look in his mother’s eyes as he stared at his hand. Immediately after, he noticed the lack of Thor. “Mother? Where’s Father?”

 

Loki looked pained as his gaze focused on his son. “Your father…argued with the Allfather.” He had to take a moment to regroup. “Thor has been banished,” Loki announced to the others. “Odin has stripped him of his powers and rank.” Tears were visible in his eyes.

 

The Warriors Three and Sif could see the strain on Loki to not break down in front of his son. Especially after Modi threw himself against his mother and began to cry.

 

Hogun, being the stoic man that he was, could immediately see the effect Thor’s banishment was having on Loki. Loki, being Thor’s consort, would be the one to take the throne if the need should arise. And that would put Modi in even more danger. Thor was well liked, but Loki had many enemies. Hogun immediately made plans to increase the guard rotation for those guarding Modi. He even half considered unchaining Fenrir to act as guard, the wolf had always liked his younger brother. He was brought out of his thoughts by Volstagg’s moan of pain. He moved towards the medical supplies that he kept for after battles in case one of them got hurt. He quickly mixed up something to help Volstagg’s arm.

 

Loki carried his son to bed after Modi cried himself to sleep in his mother’s arms. When he returned, the others felt freer to speak openly.

 

“We should have never let him go!”  Vostagg yelled, frustrated.

 

Sif shook her head. “There was no stopping him.”

 

Fandral tried to point out the good in the situation. “At least he’s been banished, not dead. Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told them where we’d gone.”

 

Vostagg looked even more frustrated. “How did that guard even know?”

 

Loki spoke up from where he had been staring into space. “I told him.”

 

“What?”

 

At Fandral’s outraged shout, Loki explained. “I told him to go to Odin after we’d left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never reached Jotunheim.”

 

Volstagg was still stuck on Loki telling. “You told the guard?” he repeated.

 

Loki scowled. “I saved our lives. And Thor’s. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.”

 

Sif tried to appeal to Loki’s feelings. “Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.”

 

Loki remained unconvinced. “And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He’s arrogant, he’s reckless, he’s dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?” he asked before leaving.

 

Sif stared after him before turning back to the Warriors Three. “He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he’s always been jealous of Thor.”

 

Hogun wisely refrained on commenting on the blatant hypocrisy of that statement. Everyone knew Sif had feelings for Thor and was highly jealous of Loki. He kept his thoughts to himself as he tended to Volstagg’s arm.

 

XxXxX

 

Modi was studying his sword fighting against his guard next to the throne when the Warriors Three and Lady Sif appeared. Modi halted the instruction and melted back into the shadows to listen.

 

“Allfather, we must speak with you urgently!” Sif insisted.

 

Loki spoke quietly, surprising the others. “My friends.”

 

“Where’s Odin?” Fandral demanded.

 

Loki barely looked at his friends. “Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again.”

 

“We would speak with her,” Sif tried to insist only to be shut down by Loki.

 

“She has refused to leave my father’s bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me.” He stood and unconsciously presented himself, Odin’s staff thunking as it hit the ground. “Your king.”

 

It took the warriors a second to react, but eventually they all knelt before their new king. “My king,” Sif said with a slight sarcastic tone, “we would ask that you end Thor’s banishment.”

 

Loki shook his head. “My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather’s last. We’re on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together. For the good of Asgard.”

 

Sif made to attack Loki but Fandral stopped her. “Yes, of course,” he said.

 

Loki nodded. “Good. You may then await for my word.”

 

Volstagg spoke up. “If I may, beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider.”

 

“We’re done,” Loki cut him off, watching as they walked off. He was slightly confused by the smirk on Sif’s face before she walked after the men.

 

Modi waited for Loki to sit back on the throne before leaving the comfort of the shadows and walking to the front of the throne. “Mother? What is the real reason you won’t bring Father home?”

 

Loki sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he had to have such a clever son. He then remembered that Modi had an emotional link with Loki as well and pulled his boy onto his lap. “Modi, part of the Allfather’s banishment was the stripping of your father’s powers. If I were to bring him back now, he would be mortal and in more danger on Asgard than Earth. So yes, part of it is not wanting to go against Odin’s order, but most of it is trying to protect your father.” Modi sighed, but accepted his mother’s explanation.

 

Loki set up a system so that whenever Modi was not with Loki, he was with Frigga in Odin’s chambers. He was studying scrolls of the epic poem telling the tale of Odin’s defeat of the frost giants. Loki and Frigga sat on either side of Odin’s bed. “I never get used to seeing him like this.”

 

Frigga smiled at her son. “He has put it off for so long now that I fear.”

 

Loki looked concerned. “How long will it last?”

 

She looked uncertain. “I don’t know. This time it’s different, we were unprepared.”

 

Loki finally gathered his courage to ask. “Why did he lie?”

 

Modi looked up from where he was reading about his older brother’s banishment to Midgard at the question.

 

Frigga smiled at her son. “He kept the truth from you, so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki. And we your family. We mustn’t lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother.”

 

Loki sounded resigned. “What hope is there for Thor?”

 

Frigga smiled. “There’s always a purpose to everything your father does.” The two continued to watch over Odin as he slept.

 

Back on Earth, Thor sat dejected on the chair he had been deposited onto. When the Agent stepped out the door, Thor was surprised to feel his bonded mate’s presence. “Loki! What are you doing here?”

 

“I had to see you.”

 

Thor felt happier seeing his husband, but he had other questions first. “What happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father.”

 

“Father is dead,” Loki interrupted.

 

The blond man felt his heart stop. “What?”

 

Loki spoke firmly and matter of factly. “Your banishment. The threat of a new war. It was too much for him to bear. You mustn’t blame yourself. I know you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn’t listen.” He looked at his husband closely, remembering how depressed Thor had looked when Loki appeared. “So cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it.” He paused. “The burden of the throne has fallen to me now.”

 

“Can I come home?” The expression and tone conveyed so much hope that Loki almost relented.

 

“The truce with Jotunheim is conditional up on your exile.”

 

Thor floundered. “Yes, but…couldn’t we find a way to…”

 

Loki interrupted Thor again. “Your mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. “I’m so sorry.”

 

_What about Modi?_ Thor thought. He gazed at his husband and felt his heart constrict at the thought of never seeing him or their son again. “No. I…am sorry. Thank you for coming here.”

 

Loki nodded minutely. “Farewell.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

The next day, Modi was sleeping in his grandmother’s bed when he heard a noise in Odin’s chamber. He sneaked over to the door. He had to stifle a gasp of shock when he saw two frost giants enter the chamber. He mentally cheered when Frigga killed one of the giants. He made an involuntary movement towards his grandmother and managed to stop himself before he attracted the other giant’s attention. His hands itched to reach for his sword to defend his helpless grandfather as the giant moved to straddle Odin.

 

“Its said, you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope its true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Laufey.”

 

Modi could feel his skin turn blue with fear, something only Loki had seen before. He slowly made his way towards his grandmother, hoping Laufey was too distracted to notice him. When his mother blasted Laufey in the back, knocking the king on the ground, Modi mentally cheered.

 

“And your death came by the son of Odin,” Loki announced.

 

Modi could see Laufey’s eyes widen as the king caught sight of the blue child kneeling beside the Asgard queen. The child and the king locked eyes for one moment before Laufey was blasted by the staff again. Modi helped his grandmother up and she flew into Loki’s arms.

 

“Loki, you saved him.”

 

“I swear to you Mother, that they will pay for what they have done today,” Loki declared.

 

Modi perked up when he heard his father’s voice. “Loki!”

 

Frigga immediately ran to embrace her eldest son. “Thor! I knew you’d return to us.”

 

Modi wished that he had stayed in the bedroom as he watched his parents argue.

 

“Why don’t you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me!”

 

“What?” Frigga looked between the two, noticing out of the corner of her eye the blue child. She shuffled over to him and touched him to encourage his skin to turn back to his Asgardian tone.

 

“Well, I must have been enforcing Father’s last command,” Loki said, moving so that Odin’s bed was between them.

 

“You’re a talented liar brother. Always have been,” Thor growled, emotion choking his voice.

 

Loki had genuine warmth in his voice. “It’s good to have you back. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.” He then blasted Thor through the wall.

 

Modi just hid his face in his grandmother’s side as his mother stalked out of the room. Frigga made soothing noises as she picked up her sword to stand guard over her husband.

 

Thor’s mind raced as he flew with the help of Mjolnir to the Bifrost. He straightened and stalked into the room and was aghast at the frozen tree that had formed around the control. “Why have you done this?”

 

Loki moved from the control panel to stand in front of Thor. “To prove to Father, that I am a worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of  monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!”

 

“You can’t kill an entire race!”

Loki scoffed. “Why not?” He grinned before speaking again. “And what is this new found love for the frost giants? You? Who could have killed them with your bare hands.”

 

“I’ve changed,” Thor ground out.

 

“So have I,” Loki hissed, lashing out with the staff. “Now fight me.” He swung again, knocking Thor to the ground. “I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal.” As soon as Loki had fallen pregnant the first time, with Sleipnir, he had been placed in the role of future consort by most of Asgard, including their friends.

 

“I will not fight you brother,” Thor yelled after he got to his feet.

 

“I’m not your brother. I never was,” Loki hissed.

 

“Loki, this is madness.”

 

“Is it madness? Is it? _Is it?_ ” he hissed with tears in his eyes. “Come on, what happened to you on Earth that has turned you so soft? Don’t tell me it was that woman? Oh! It was! Well, maybe when we’re finished here, I’ll pay her a visit myself!”

 

Thor roared and attacked his Loki. He wasn’t even attacking him because of the threat, but rather that his sensitive Loki, who had been so troubled by the conception of Sleipnir, had threatened the same to a woman that had none him no harm. Of course, he had no idea that Loki had seen him with the maid the day of his coronation.

 

The two fought like the angry, hurt, lovers that they were. As they fought, the Bifrost continued to build until Thor couldn’t make his way back into the control room.

 

Loki taunted his husband from where he was pinned to the bridge by Mjolnir. “Look at you! The Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now, huh?” He groaned as Mjolnir pressed against his ribs. “Do you hear me brother? There’s nothing you can do!”

 

Thor thought for a moment before he summoned the hammer and started swinging at the bridge.

 

In Odin’s chamber, Modi gasped when his grandfather awakened and immediately left in the direction of the Bifrost.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, confused. “If you destroy the bridge, you’ll never see her again!”

 

“Forgive me Jane,” Thor said quietly, not noticing Loki sneaking up behind him with his staff.

 

When the bridge broke, Thor and Loki, who had been in mid-jump, fell over the edge. They would have fallen into the suddenly directionless portal if Odin hadn’t appeared. He grabbed Thor’s leg, who grasped Loki’s staff, looking worriedly at his husband.

 

“I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!”

 

To Odin, Loki once again looked like a child hoping for approval from his father. “No Loki.”

 

Thor could see Loki crumble, his purpose leaving him. “Loki no!” he cried when he saw Loki loosen his grip. _Don’t! I love you!_ He tried to send through their bond. He felt his heart shatter when Loki let go.

 

“No!” Odin breathed as they watched Loki drift through the portal.

 

XxXxX

 

Thor stood next to Odin, staring towards the ruin of the Bifrost. His heart ached at the thought of his Loki floating freely in the space between the realms. He also mourned never seeing Jane again.

 

Odin clapped his son on the shoulder and walked back into the feast, winking at a small shadow against a pillar.

 

“Father?”

 

Thor turned and smiled sadly at his son. “My son,” he greeted, opening his arms.

 

With a cry, the dark-haired boy practically flew into Thor’s embrace. Thor rocked the sobbing boy, a few stray tears escaping from his own eyes. This was the first he had seen his son since that day he was banished.

 

“Father, where is Mother?”

 

Thor smoothed the dark hair as he considered his response. In the end, he decided that honesty was the best policy; secrets had caused the mess with Loki after all. “Your mother…fell. Over the edge of the Bifrost bridge when I broke it to stop him from destroying Jotunheim.”

 

The little boy looked up at Thor with the pale green eyes of his mother. “But why would he destroy the frost giants when he is one?”

 

Thor looked askance at his son. But, the comment made sense. Especially taking into account Loki’s comment about not being Thor’s brother. “How do you know this, my son?”

 

“I overheard Mother and Grandmother discussing it in the Allfather’s chambers.” The boy’s gaze turned distant as he recalled something. “He is Laufey’s son. The Allfather brought him home at the end of the war because Laufey left him to die.”

 

Thor pulled the boy closer. He couldn’t imagine what would cause a parent to abandon their child.

 

“Father?” Thor answered with a questioning noise. “Am I a monster? My tutors have always referred to the Jotun as monsters. Does that mean Mother and I are monsters?” He squeaked when Thor’s arms tightened.

 

“No Modi,” Thor protested, hugging his son tight. “This changes nothing. I still love you and your mother more than anything, even Asgard. I would give it all up if I could only have you and your mother.”

 

Modi just snuggled into his father’s side. “What about the human? Mother said you have feelings for her.”

 

Thor smiled at the memory of Jane. “I _am_ fond of her,” he admitted to his son. “However, your mother is my eternal love. We bonded, permanently. No mortal could ever hope to equal that love.”

 

Modi looked at the smile on Thor’s face. “Would you like to see her again?”

 

Thor blinked, confused. “The way is shut. The bridge broken.”

 

Modi shook his head. “There are hidden ways. M-Mother showed them to me when he became King. However, we could ask the Allfather to gather energy to send us to Earth. It is faster, and we are less likely to get lost.”

 

Thor considered the idea for a moment before making a decision. “Pack a bag son,” he said, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

 

While Modi scampered towards his room, Thor swung Mjolnir so he could fly over the city to the bridge. He landed a few feet away from Heimdall and walked to stand next to the gatekeeper. “Can you see her?”

 

Heimdall chuckled. “Yes.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“She searches for you,” Heimdall responded. “You are going to her, are you not?”

 

Thor smiled. “Loki told Modi about a way to Earth. Jane…does not know of Modi or my bonding to Loki. It is time she knew.” With that, he took to the air once more, returning to the palace balcony.

 

Frigga walked out to where Thor was standing. “Thor?”

 

“Mother. I am taking Modi to Earth to meet Jane. Loki told him about a way to Earth.” What he didn’t say was he was hoping to get Jane and Erik’s help in finding where Loki was.

 

Before Frigga could say anything, Modi ran back to them with Odin following slowly. “Ready Father.”

 

Frigga smiled and she fussed with Modi’s clothes for a moment. “Godspeed on your quest little warrior,” she said, adjusting the cape he wore before stepping back.

 

“Farewell Grandmother,” Modi said, adjusting his pack and taking is father’s hand. Thor smiled tightly and kissed his son’s forehead before nodding to his father and waiting for the lightning to gather around him.

 

END

 


End file.
